A New Magic Rises in Camelot
by Zooboss
Summary: When a sorcerer appears in Camelot, claiming he has a new type of magic, how will everyone react? Will this new magic be accepted or will it be treated like the old? Takes place mid-season 3, with an OC from another fandom. Note: T for battle-scenes.
1. Chapter 1: The Signs of a New Magic

**AN: This takes place during season 3 of Merlin, before Morgana discovers her true father. This is a semi-crossover, only one character from another "land" comes in. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Signs of a New Magic.<p>

It appeared to be a normal day in Camelot, the sun was shining, clouds were plentiful, and all was well. That is, until Merlin noticed something strange in the sky near the dueling grounds. He heard Arthur ask "Merlin, what are you looking at?" and when he merely pointed instead of answering, Arthur turned to see for himself. The clouds were rearranging themselves and beginning to form words,

_King Uther Pendragon, you have banished magic and the Old Religion from your kingdom. My magic is a different kind of magic and I am willing to work for you, will you be willing to discuss the terms under which I could practice magic? If you are come to the forest at dawn in two days time._

Merlin began to wonder if this could mean that one day he could walk about Camelot without fear of others discovering his magic. Then he realized that even if Uther did allow this new magic, he would still refuse to let anyone practice the magic of the Old Religion. _Snap! _Arthur's unceremonious snap in Merlin's face startled out his reverie. Arthur urged him, "Merlin we must get down to my father at once."

Slightly dazed, Merlin answered, "Um, oh yeah, let's get going."

As he started walking off, he realized Arthur wasn't coming. He turned around and saw Arthur standing there with his arms crossed. "Merlin aren't you forgetting something? The castle's the other way."

His cheeks burning from embarrassment, he replied "I knew that, I was just going, um, the long way."

Arthur laughed, "Of course you were Merlin."

Together they raced off towards the castle.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the throne room, it was full of people clamoring about the message in the sky. It was crowded and noisy, with everyone talking over one another. One could barely hear, until someone shouted out, "My King, how will you answer the message?"<p>

It grew quiet and the people began to look at Uther expectantly. Uther spoke quietly yet sternly, "No magic is to be allowed within Camelot, and unless someone can prove to me that this...new magic is good then I may consider speaking to this sorcerer, if not, he shall die."

As Arthur and the knights cleared the room, Merlin sighed, it would take a miracle for Uther to be convinced that this magic was any better than the other. He looked to Gaius, hoping he would have an explanation for this new magic. Gaius saw him looking at shook his head to indicate that he knew nothing of this new magic. They silently agreed to discuss this later.

Merlin looked towards the thrones and noticed Morgana, she had a puzzled look on her face. Then the puzzled look turned into an evil smile that quickly faded when Morgana noticed Merlin watching her. This would mean trouble later on.

He turned away from Morgana as Arthur walked towards his father. It would be interesting to see what Arthur had to say about the clouds to Uther. "Father, this sorcerer has already expressed a willingness to work under us, would it not be best for us to control this new magic before it turns against us?"

Uther answered, "That would be best, but how do we know we can trust this sorcerer? How do we even know if this is a new breed of magic and not merely the old attempting to sneak into Camelot to stab us in the back?"

Here Gaius stepped up, "Your Majesty, as you know I am quite experienced with recognizing the signs of the Old Religion, perhaps if you allowed me to speak to him, I could determine if it is indeed a new strand of magic."

Uther responded, "You may go to the forest to speak with him, but if you do not find conclusive evidence that he is trustworthy and using new magic...he will be executed."

* * *

><p>As Morgana stalked off into the dark recesses of the castle, out of the shadows stepped her sister, Morgause.<p>

As Morgause embraced Morgana, she said "Sister, there is much commotion going in Camelot, what is causing this?"

Morgana smiled, "It appears there is a sorcerer with some new brand of magic here in Camelot."

Morgause looked puzzled, "Has Uther captured him yet?"

Morgana frowned, "No, it appears that this sorcerer wishes to work for our...beloved king. Uther has decided that if someone can convince him that the sorcerer is truly good, then he will speak with the sorcerer."

Shocked Morgause replied, "How could anyone wish to work under that someone who killed so many of our kind?"

Morgana sighed, "Perhaps he just wants to live a peaceful life, without fearing that he may be found out any day and be executed."

Then Morgause smiled, "But this is wonderful sister." Acknowledging Morgana's puzzled look she went on, "If Uther speaks with the sorcerer and then we convince uther that the sorcerer is truly evil, he will imprison the sorcerer. When he has done this we can convince the sorcerer to join us in our fight against Uther."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can anyone guess where or what type of magic this new magic is?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Stranger in Camelot

Chapter 2: Searching for the Sorcerer

_Above a castle, a dark green cloud rose in the sky, it mutated into an enormous skull. There was something moving around the skull, it appeared to be a snake. FLASH! Another scene, a blue dragon, with a rider on its back, charging towards another dragon, this one red and with another rider on its back. Below them, two armies fought on desert, one large in number, the other made up of many races. FLASH! A third scene, a dark cave, in it's center stood a bridge. On one side, a creature, nearly twenty feet tall, made of shadows and flame, it wielded a blade of flames. Opposite the beast stood an old man, cloaked in grey, he held a long staff, he shouted and drove the staff into the bridge. The creature stepped forward and the bridge collapsed. Then a flaming whip came out of the darkness, and then man fell down the endless abyss._

THUD! Merlin hit the floor of his room, he must have fallen of his bed. He had the feeling that the sorcerer in Camelot had something to do with one of his visions. Merlin went to Gaius to ask him about these dreams. After he described the dreams to Gaius, Gaius told him, "It is not unheard of that when a warlock witnesses a new magic, he will sense something about its past. Normally these dreams occur in groups of three, one of the new magic and two false ones. These false ones are caused by the new magic striving to protect itself from discovery."

Curious, Merlin asked, "But do you know anything of these forms of magic?"

Gaius raised his eyebrow, "Well, the castle you described is like Hogwarts, the School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Noticing that Merlin was about to ask a question, he said "It's a mythical school that Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin built years ago. The skull with snake could be the mark of the Death Eaters, a group of malicious wizards, who want to kill all who are not magical. As for the vision with the dragons, there is a legend that a group of elves discovered how to tame dragons, and to ride them."

Merlin quickly interjected, "Like Dragonlords riding dragons?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes, except for one thing, these Dragon Riders gained the ability to live forever, unless they were killed. That is, they weren't affect by disease, nor old age."

Merlin frowned, "And the monster?"

Gaius shook his head, "That creature could be a Balrog. It's very rare and very dangerous, few have fought one and lived to tell the tale."

* * *

><p>Merlin ran to Arthur, "I'm sorry I'm late, I must have overslept."<p>

Arthur turned to face Merlin, "You really do love mucking out my stables, don't you?"

Merlin sighed, "Arthur, what are we going to do about the sorcerer? We have to know if we can trust him."

Arthur looked at Merlin quizzically "Why are you in such a rush to find out more about this sorcerer?"

Merlin paused, then responded, "You see, if one sorcerer is allowed to exist within Camelot, it won't be long until others do to. When that day comes, we need to be sure that some people who use magic can be trusted. If we start now, then eventually magic may be allowed to reenter Camelot and live peacefully by our side."

Arthur stared at Merlin, "You know, Merlin, if I didn't know you and I heard what you just said I actually might think you were…wise."

The two friends looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. "No, definitely not."

* * *

><p>Morgause rode through the forest, searching for any signs of human activity. It appeared that there was a group of bandits in the area, but there was no sign of the sorcerer to be found. It appeared that Morgana's information, that Arthur and his pesky servant were searching for the sorcerer, and the bandits, would be useful after all. As she approached the bandits, they stood up and drew their swords against her. She smiled, "Peace, men, I wish to give you a job."<p>

Their leader confronted her, "Why don't we just take your money and kill you?"

Morgause chuckled, then her eyes flashed, "_Forbearne._"

A wave of fire raced towards the man, he flew back, and his charred remains were left on the ground. "Any other doubts?" The bandits nervously shook their heads, "Good. Prince Arthur and servant will be passing through the forest soon, I want you to follow them. If they meet a sorcerer, attack him from behind while and pretend Uther has sent you. Upon completing this mission, you will receive a hundred gold pieces each."

The rogues' eyes widened, "We accept."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the short chapter, I didn't want to reveal the sorcerer's identity just yet. His identity will be revealed in chapter 3, sometime over the weekend. Please review, even if it's only to guess where the sorcerer is from.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Sorcerer

**AN: Thank you lilgenious for your reviews. In this story I'm saying that the death eaters were around before, and Voldemort rose up through their ranks. By the way, remember everyone, it's an OC from another fandom, although others will be mentioned. Anyways, not even Dumbledore was alive at this point in history.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Meeting the Sorcerer<p>

Merlin was frustrated, they had been riding for over an hour and they still hadn't found the sorcerer. It was useless, they wouldn't find him just by wandering around. They had to come up with someway to find him. Maybe there was one way, the young boy, Mordred had communicated with Merlin through his mind, perhaps Merlin could now do the same. He projected his thoughts out, for any magic user to detect them. _My name is Emrys and I am here to help you. _He thought he felt a mind, but then it disappeared. _Please! I'm only trying to help you!_

The mind opened up again, _I'm sorry…Emrys. Many minds have attempted to break into my own, and I am very careful with who comes into contact with my mind. Promise you will not attempt to harm me and I shall reveal my location to you. _

Merlin quickly responded, _Of course, I shall do anything within my power to make sure no harm comes to you as long as you are not an enemy of Camelot. _

The response, _Meet me at the lake. _

Merlin turned to Arthur and noticed Arthur was looking at him strangely. "Merlin, what are you doing? You looked bored, slouched over then all of the sudden you sat up and started acting strangely."

Merlin tilted his head, "Really? Well anyway, I think I know where we can find the sorcerer: the lake."

Arthur looked at Merlin, "And how do you know we can find him at the lake?"

Merlin paused, "Um...uh gut feeling."

Arthur sighed, "Well that might be better than wandering around aimlessly, let's go."

They set their horses to a trot towards the lake. When they arrived there was no sign of the sorcerer. Arthur scoffed "Well Merlin? Where's the sorcerer?"

Before Merlin could respond, a hooded and cloaked figure walked out of the forest. Even with the cloak on, the sorcerer appeared lean and tall. He had an aura of goodness and hope, but also that of wearied soul that had suffered much and was tired. The sorcerer spoke, "We meet at last young Emrys."

Arthur looked at the sorcerer, "Emrys? There's no Emrys here."

Merlin turned to Arthur trying to think of an excuse, "That's what my mother called me as a child, I'm guessing the sorcerer sensed that somehow and decided to call me by that name." Then looking at the sorcerer, _Please, play along with it, I am known to most as Merlin._

The sorcerer laughed, "So it was."

Arthur spoke again, "What's your name sorcerer?"

The sorcerer turned to the prince, "Young prince, I am no sorcerer, I am a magician. My name is Edhellhach."

Merlin stumbled over the name, "Ed hill lock? That's a strange name."

The magician looked pointedly at Merlin, "No less strange than Emrys. A name which I believe you may feel more comfortable with is Edward of Hillock."

Arthur chuckled, enjoying the fun being poked at Merlin. "Well, Edward, what is the difference between a sorcerer and a wizard?"

Edward paused, "A sorcerer is a user of a darker magic than most, not that it is necessarily bad, but they often summon beings to obey their will. A magician uses magic from themselves, that is, their magic reflects their nature. We draw our magic from our own energy. A wizard, the third type of magic user, relies a magical tools, such as wands or staffs."

Arthur just looked confused, "Well anyway, we want to know if you can be trusted to not harm Camelot or its people."

Edward sighed, "That is something you would need to judge for yourself."

Arthur nodded, "Very well."

Then a shout came from behind Arthur, "For Camelot!" Ten men jumped out of the forest and charged towards Edward. Before Arthur could draw his sword, Edward shouted a foreign word, "_Letta!_" Then all but the magician were frozen in place. Edward shouted "I should have known better than to trust the son of Uther, who massacred all types of magic users!"

Arthur pleaded, "Please I didn't know of these men, they weren't sent by me or by my father! If they were they would be Knights of Camelot!"

Edward calmed down and smiled, "Then you would have no problem swearing an oath to me inn the Ancient Language. It is a language in which you can't speak lies. Your oath would be such: I mean you no harm, and I knew not of these men."

Arthur responded, "Tell me how to swear so and I shall."

Edward instructed him, "Repeat after me: _Eka ono ne haina. Eka ne haina abr gotar._"

After several attempts both Merlin and Arthur repeated the two phrases to Edward's satisfaction. Satisfied, Edward released them from his magic and sent them on their way with ten prisoners.

* * *

><p>Merlin went to Gaius after the prisoners were left in the dungeon. "Gaius do you know anything of this Edhellhach or an 'Ancient Language?'"<p>

Gaius raised his eyebrow, "Merlin, what were you doing with a magician from Alagaesia?"

Merlin was confused, "Ala-what?"

Gaius sighed, "It is a land that lies to our east, in that land there are magic users and different races all over the place. In fact there were even once Dragon Riders, magicians who bonded with dragons, that kept peace in the land. That is, until one of their own killed the rest in a bloody war."

Merlin asked, "And the Ancient Language?"

Gaius answered, "I'm not too familiar with it, but from what I understand it is impossible to lie in that language. The true names of things are in that language, and with a true name you can control it. So knowing the word for fire gives you power over fire, and so on and so forth."

Merlin was satisfied, later he would discover more about this magician and where he came from.


End file.
